Rira bien, qui rira le dernier
by Frances Burnett
Summary: Où Lily donne rendez-vous à Sirius dans un hôtel, où Rémus refuse de dispenser ses précieux conseils, où Peter dessine, et où surtout, surtout, James ne doit rien savoir ! JPxLE, SBxHP, SB/JP et un zest de SB/RL, parce qu'ils le valent bien...


Série : Hatty Porrer

Grade : T, comme troll, théière, tomate, tarte tatin

Genre : Humour de mauvais goût, POV d'un adolescent mâle, donc obsédé sexuel, une pointe de het, une pointe de yaoi et un peu de drama pour la route.

Disclaimer : Je vais vous dire un secret. Approchez-vous ! (chuchote quelque chose) Quoi, comment a vous n'avez pas entendu ? Bon, d'accord : Harry Potter et ses amis/ennemis/neutres ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus riche que moi et qui vit quelque part en Angleterre, où je n'ai jamais mis les pieds. Contents ?

Note : Cette histoire n'est pas une romance JP/LE, même s'ils ne sont pas encore ensembles au début de l'histoire, qu'ils le seront à la fin et que toute l'histoire tourne autour de ce couple. Je sais, c'est nébuleux. Vous comprendrez sans doute au fil des chapitres XD

* * *

-

**Rira bien, qui rira le dernier **

_Chapitre I : Le meilleur ami_

-

-

« Black. »

La voix est glacée, du genre climat arctique, un rien impérieuse et avec un soupçon de dégoût.

Servilus lui-même n'aurait pas fait mieux, c'est tout dire.

Je relève la tête, abandonnant à contrecœur le passionnant article du PlayWitch sur les sous-vêtements des Holyhead Harpies, mon équipe de Quidditch préférée (et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle est exclusivement féminine. Elles jouent bien, aussi.)

Evans se tient devant moi, l'air aussi renfrogné et désagréable que d'habitude.

J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que James lui trouve.

Certes, elle a des formes intéressantes, sans être néanmoins exceptionnelles -j'insiste sur ce point-, et des yeux qu'on peut qualifier d'attirants quand ils ne sont pas rivés sur un devoir quelconque, ce qui est aussi rare qu'une pluie de chocogrenouilles en juillet ; mais rien de particulier, en somme. N'importe quelle fille de Poudlard peut lui faire concurrence.

Quand à son caractère, il est tout simplement abominable, mélange de reine des glaces et de dragonne enceinte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ? » Je soupire. La dernière fois que je l'ai rembarrée devant toute la Salle Commune, James l'a su et à râler copieusement. J'ai promis que j'essaierai d'être aimable la prochaine fois.

Et, ô chance, la prochaine fois est arrivée.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Comment fait-elle pour me demander une faveur, oui, me parler c'est une faveur (Je ne suis pas vaniteux ; je sais ce que je vaux, nuance), avec un ton aussi désagréable.

« J'en ai pas trop envie, pour être tout à fait franc. »

Alors, c'est-y pas de l'amabilité, ça ? Plutôt que de l'envoyer laver les cheveux de son cher Snivellus, je me contente d'un « j'en ai pas trop envie. » Et pourtant, ce serait un grand service à rendre à l'Humanité que de nettoyer l'éponge huileuse qui orne la tête bouffie de cette raclure. (Au cas où vous ne vous en seriez pas rendu compte, je déteste Severus Snape.)

« Ça concerne Potter. »

Oh.

Ça concerne James.

Fuck.

Si ça le concerne, je suis obligé de me sentir concerné. C'est mon meilleur ami, après tout, et par conséquent ce qui le regarde me regarde.

Avec force soupirs, je replie mes jambes, et dégage la moitié du canapé, que j'accaparai tranquillement jusqu'alors. Les sacrifices qu'il ne faut pas faire pour les copains.

« Pas ici. C'est trop important. »

Elle me tend un parchemin plié, ou plutôt le lâche dans ma paume avant que nos mains aient pu se toucher.

« N'en parle à personne. Et viens seul. »

Et elle tourne les talons pour rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendent près de la sortie, sans doute pour un fol après-midi de révision à la Bibliothèque.

J'ouvre la note. Des mots tracés avec une écriture impeccable et pleine de bouclettes (Ah, les filles…) apparaissent.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boxon ?

Il y a le nom d'un hôtel de Pré-Au-Lard, où ils ne sont pas très regardants sur l'âge de leurs clients, ni sur leurs intentions, d'ailleurs, une date, samedi prochain et une heure, 10h30.

Merlin soit damné, Evans vient de me donner un rendez-vous.

A moi. Evans.

Je dois rêver, ou plutôt cauchemarder. La sage et prude Evans vient de donner rendez-vous dans un hôtel de passe au plus grand coureur de jupons de cette école.

(Lucius Malefoy ayant quitté Poudlard l'année dernière, je règne à présent en maître incontesté dans le cœur des midinettes.)

Arg.

Je me sens mal.

Et moi qui pensais qu'elle était le genre de fille qui n'orgasme qu'une fois dans sa vie, lorsqu'elle obtient enfin la première édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard, dédicacée par les fondateurs eux même.

Et comme le livre, ou du moins la version originale, a été rédigé deux cents ans après la mort des quatre sorciers, j'en avais conclu qu'Evans resterait une vierge frigide jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il semblerait que je me sois trompé et qu'elle en veuille à ma vertu. Sa sympathie de Détraqueur n'était en fait qu'un appel à l'aide pour se faire remarquer par moi, l'amour de sa vie.

Que va dire mon pauvre Jamesie ?

Je choisis de mettre ce problème de côté, on en discutera entre hommes ce soir, et de reprendre mon article de PlayWitch là où je l'avais laissé. Alors Madame la capitaine, string ou culotte ?

-

Je me tourne et retourne dans mon lit, en proie à ce qui ressemble à des remords. Je n'ai rien dit à James. Lorsque lui et Peter sont revenus de leur retenue (C'est triste à dire, mais ils ne courent pas assez vite pour échapper à notre concierge bien-haï), ils étaient tellement crevés, avec en plus une nuit blanche passée à gambader dans la forêt en compagnie d'un certain loup-garou au compteur, que je n'ai pas pu mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Merde, je vais sûrement lui briser le cœur.

Et Moony qui n'ait même pas là. Pour une fois que j'ai besoin de ses conseils barbants plein de sagesse, et môssieur qui se la coule douce, enfin presque, à l'Infirmerie.

Tant pis, il faut que j'en discute avec quelqu'un.

« James… » Je chuchote.

Rien.

« James. » Un peu plus fort, cette fois.

Rien à faire, cet imbécile se contente de ronfler encore plus bruyamment.

« James ! » Je le secoue, et il entrouvre un œil fatigué.

« Rius ?…qu'estcequispasse ?

-Elle est où ta cape d'Invisibilité ?

-Mmh

-Quoi ? Je te demande où est ta cape ?

-Malle.

-Ta malle ? Attends, que je vois. »

Trois chaussettes sales, un PlayWitch (Tiens, lui aussi il les chipe à Peter. Décidément, c'était un investissement rentable, cet abonnement qu'on lui a offert pour le Noël dernier) et un sandwich au bacon en phase de décomposition avancée plus tard, je mets la main sur sa merveilleuse cape d'Invisibilité, la seule de ses possessions que je jalouse réellement.

« C'est bon, merci James. »

Il ne répond pas. Ce veinard s'est ré-endormi. Ça se voit que la femme de ma vie ne lui a pas fait d'avances.

En guise de vengeance, je règle son réveil pour qu'il sonne le lendemain. Je me demande s'il descendra dans la Grande Salle avant de se souvenir que c'est dimanche.

-

J'aime Poudlard la nuit.

Le jour, c'est chouette aussi, mais la nuit, c'est magique.

Je m'embrouille. C'est magique de jour comme de nuit, mais lorsqu'il est tard et que même les préfets consciencieux sont partis se coucher, le château baigne dans une atmosphère envoûtante et les lieux appartiennent à ceux qui ont le courage de braver Rusard et son chat, Gale.

En tant que Gryffondor suicidaire, je fais bien sûr partie du lot.

Alors que je parcours les couloirs, réveillant au passage les tableaux endormis qui ne se privent pas pour râler, je songe qu'il aurait été plus simple, et plus discret, d'aller à l'Infirmerie sous ma forme animagus. Mais alors, je n'aurai pas pu prendre un paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, que j'ai piqué à Peter et que Rémus adore (Ce veinard a suffisamment de flair, littéralement, pour ne tomber que sur celles qui sont délicieuses). Il faut être réaliste, je ne peux tout simplement pas réveiller mon loup-garou préféré pour lui raconter mes problèmes sans lui offrir une petite compensation.

Il m'enverrait sur les roses. Et les roses de Poudlard ont la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir goûter tout ce qui passe à portée de leurs terribles épines.

Si je disparaissais, la population féminine de cette école, dont Evans, ne s'en remettrait pas.

Je me dois d'être généreux.

Ah, c'est terrible de ne pas s'appartenir !

Mon ego ? Il va fort bien, il prospère même.

Bref.

La Carte des Maraudeurs à la main, j'esquive avec habilité Slughorn et Mc Gonagall, et j'arrive sans encombre devant la porte de l'Infirmerie.

Les sorciers sont des gens extrêmement naïfs. Persuadés de la supériorité absolue de la magie sur la technique moldue, ils vous bardent une porte de sortilèges d'alerte et la verrouille avec un sort. Ils ne pensent pas qu'une simple épingle à cheveux, manier par un expert, certes, vaut tous les _Alohomora_ du monde.

Même si c'est plus lent.

Quelques minutes plus tard se produit le déclic familier.

L'Infirmerie est plongée dans l'obscurité, et la lumière de la lune, presque ronde, entre par flots argentés, se mêle aux rideaux des fenêtres et dessine des spectres ondulants sur le carrelage gris.

Un des lits du fond est dissimulé derrière un paravent, précaution supplémentaire en plus des tentures. Je me glisse, rasant les murs, profitant des zones d'ombres. Pomfresh a la désagréable manie d'être professionnelle et de venir parfois vérifier l'état de ses patients en pleine nuit.

Néanmoins, j'arrive sans encombre jusqu'au lit de Rémus. Lorsque j'ouvre les rideaux, je croise deux yeux d'or qui brillent dans l'obscurité. La pupille est légèrement fendue. C'est à la fois effrayant et attirant.

« Salut, Moony, je ne te réveille pas au moins ? » Bien sûr que je l'ai réveillé. Quand je suis arrivé à l'étage, ou même quand j'ai quitté le dortoir. Son odorat et son ouïe sont plus que surdéveloppées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sa voix est un peu rauque, un peu fauve.

Un peu sexy.

« Je t'ai apporté des Dragées de Bertie Crochue…Tu m'aimes, hein ?

-Va-t-en, Sirius. »

Rémus déteste qu'on le voit lorsque la lune vient de passer. Il garde beaucoup de traces de sa transformation. Il est encore très poilu, ses dents ressemblent à des crocs démesurés et ses pupilles restent fendues.

« Je ne veux pas de toi ici. »

Ah, et il conserve un caractère de chien, aussi. Pardon, de loup.

« Moony, j'ai besoin de ta sagesse de vieux sages, et de tes conseils plein de bon sens.

-Sirius, dégage. »

Il est de très mauvaise humeur. Il se laisse aller.

Il n'est plus le gentil, aimable, policé Rémus de toujours.

Il laisse son côté loulou de Poméranie pour faire ressortir celui du fauve harceleur de petites blondes, mignonnes à croquer dans leur ensemble rouge à capuche. (Et qui vont porter à leur grand-mère une galette et un petit pot de beurre. Vous voyez de quoi je parle ?)

J'adore ce Rémus-là.

« Tu sais bien que je t'aime, même quand tu ne t'épiles pas. Et puis, ces bandages te donnent un côté momie un peu retro tout à fait charmant. Allez, fais-moi un peu de place.

-Sirius, je n'ai pas envie de te voir, de te sentir et de subir ton bavardage assommant. »

Je hausse les épaules. Moi non plus, je n'avais pas envie qu'Evans me déclare son amour, mais c'est comme ça.

C'est la vie.

Finalement, bon gré mal gré (et plutôt mal que bon), Rémus décale ses jambes et me laisse suffisamment de place pour que je puisse poser sur le lit les fesses les plus convoitées de Poudlard –les miennes–

Je lui déballe toute l'histoire, d'un coup, et sans rien omettre (sauf l'histoire des sous-vêtements des Harpies. L'équipe complète dans mon lit, c'est mon fantasme personnel et je tiens à ce qu'il le reste)

Il semble vaguement intéressé, mais n'a pas le temps de me répondre.

« Pomfresh arrive. » Souffle-t-il.

Ni une, ni deux, je me transforme en gros chien noir, et je me glisse sous le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'infirmière ouvre la porte de son bureau et se dirige vers Rémus.

« Monsieur Lupin, vous ne dormez pas encore ?

-J'ai l'air de dormir ? »

Il est odieux. Oui, définitivement, je préfère Rémus quand il désagréable. Ça lui va si bien.

« Changez de ton, monsieur Lupin, où vous sortirez d'ici avec une semaine complète de retenues sur votre agenda. »

De là où je suis, j'arrive à imaginer le sourire crâneur de Moony.

« Je vais vous donner une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. »

Les pieds s'éloignent, et je me sens une envie irrépressible d'aller mordiller les mocassins de Pomfresh.

Néanmoins, je choisis plutôt les pantoufles de Rémus.

Je suis en train de les déchiqueter consciencieusement quand elle revient.

« Buvez, et d'un coup. »

J'entends le bruit d'un verre qui choque contre des dents, puis quelqu'un qui boit.

L'infirmière s'en va de nouveau, et je sors de ma cachette.

Je me métamorphose de nouveau en humain, et je recrache avec dégoût des bouts de chaussons. Ils avaient bien meilleur saveur quand j'avais quatre pattes, la truffe humide et des oreilles tombantes

Rémus est profondément endormi, je le sais à sa respiration calme et lente.

Et je sais aussi qu'il est impossible de réveiller quelqu'un lorsqu'il a pris cette potion.

« Lâcheur. » Je grogne.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner dans mon lit, et à subir la visite de Dame Insomnie.

Pour la peine, je reprends la boîte de Dragées Surprises. Non mais !

* * *

(L'air de Georgie résonne)

_Review est une petite fille_

_Qui vit très très loin de la ville_

_Dans une maison bien tranquille_

_Entourée de toute sa famille._

_Review, review, tu possèdes un grand secret..._

Quoi, comment ça je chante faux ? Bon d'accord, je le reconnais. Envoyez moi une review pour me faire taire :p

* * *


End file.
